The Lost Link
by ZeldaluvsU
Summary: (I do not own any characters or places or ideas from The Legend of Zelda, this is just simply a fan fiction story).This is also a readerXLink. Hyrule is left in ruins as Zelda's world was torn apart and you escaped to the other world. Seventeen years later, you are brought back to Hyrule to claim your place. You are the lost link, and you are found.
1. Chapter 1

There was a clear sky as Zelda walked across the dry, grassy field. She closed her eyes and sang songs of peace and victory. But there would never be peace. Not anymore. It was far too late for that. She stopped singing finally and dropped to her knees. Looking closer, you would see the circles under her eyes and the filth staining her entire body and tattered dress. Her face was in her hands and she cried. Tasting salt on her chapped lips didn't make her feel better, and she looked up to the sky.

"Why? Why, why, why did you have to leave us? We needed you, still need you! Why?!" She screamed and sobbed at the sky. She sobbed and screamed as if her heart was being ripped from her very chest. "I just... Hope... Hope you'll be safe there. I hope they never find you, I hope you stay away from him." She smiled weakly and let her fingers leave her tear tracked face. "They'll protect you. I know it. They'll keep you safe from them." She kissed her hand and sent an invisible kiss into the beautiful, seemingly endless sky. "I pray for you... My sweet... Little...daughter." She heard a crash and screams from behind her and she knew what was coming next. She cried more and more until she ran out of tears to cry. She felt the puff of icy breath on her neck and he pulled her hands away from her face.

"What a waste. Such a waste." He shook his head as if in pity of her. He took her face in his hands and wiped tears away. "I'm truly sorry that you must die, sweetheart," his voice dripped with sweet sickly venom. "You have the prettiest face, such a shame to throw it away, but alas."

"You'll never win." She defiantly choked out through tear blurred vision. "Even if it takes millions of years, you will die and stay dead."

"Oh my dear Zelda, always the rebellious one, aren't you?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead while she resisted his hands on her face. "Zelda, there is no way out of this. It's over. You lost. The last link, is finally lost." With that, he raised his sword while she made a final silent prayer with closed eyes.

"... I will always love you, daughter...I will pray for you, my sweet little _..."

Seventeen years later...

The final bell rings as you let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. You text your mother to come and take you home. After a few minutes, she responds saying she is working later today. Disappointed, you start the walk home. You walk fast, you want to be home as soon as possible. As you walk, images from your dreams every night come to haunt you. There is a boy in green, lying in a pool of his blood staring forward into nothing. You shiver and convince yourself it is just a trick on your mind. There is laughter and the voice of an unforgiving demon.

"I simply can't wait to spill your blood." It says with a menacing laugh. You shrug it off quickly as cold breath and lips lightly graze your ear and you shudder. Stay strong...stay strong... There is a shimmering ball of light that glistens brilliantly.

"Listen! Over here! Listen _, please listen..." It fades away as you keep walking.

Finally, you reach your house and get inside. Alone at last. At least when you're alone, no one can tell you you're crazy, or ask what was wrong with you. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" You scream to an empty house and put your face in your hands. No one would ever know... No one needs to know about the nightmares that plague you every second of the day. No one would care, no one would. No. Slowly, a lone tear makes its way down your face and is joined by a shower of steady rain from your eyes. You stay on the couch, curled into a ball, until you fall asleep.

"Run. Run run running away. Don't let them catch me. Don't let them catch me. Please, leave me alone. Leave me ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE!" You scream out inside a dark and manipulated world of nothing. Insanity, this is insanity. You shake your head and peer into the deep purple, black muck that should've been the sky. Something growls behind you and you whip around. There he is, the dark, evil one. He laughs and just shows his teeth that are almost human, but not quite.

"It seems as though you are not as far from me as I thought. Huh? What's that? Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Not too bad. I just want to keep you in the dark for now. Just for a little bit, okay?" He laughs and walks towards you. You back away and something grabs your leg. Frantically, you pull against what appears to be some sort of skeletal zombie that has a wicked grin and a firm grip on your ankle. You keep struggling frightfully as the zombie keeps its hold. All the while, the dark man coming closer. He finally reaches you and you haven't gotten close to freeing your ankle. His face is in your face as he touches your forehead with his cold skin. "It's so cute that you'll still try to stop me, _. Even after everything you've been through, everything you've seen..." You try to move your hands now, but they've been grabbed by vines that keep twisting around your arms and torso. You can't even move a muscle except your face. "Poor, poor little _, so sad, so alone. You know, this is exactly how your mother looked when she died. But you have your father's heart. I can feel it beating inside you." You twist around to get away from this thing, but he stays almost on top of you now. "But I can't kill you, oh no, I have something MUCH better planned for you. Do you want to know? Of course you do!" He says gleefully as a vine makes its way around your mouth so you can't even speak. He leans even closer and whispers dangerously into your ear. "My, right hand girl, if you want!" He chuckles as you squirm under the vines that now have thorns that are drawing blood. "Imagine, we can be immortal, both of us. Wouldn't you want that? Doesn't that sound good to you?" He almost purrs into your ear."We both know you don't like it here very much, and I can save you from that if you really want. I can take all of that pain away in the blink of an eye. All you have to do is stay with me, and I will free you from this insanity." You have to admit it does sound good, but less than a fraction of your mind considers it. You stare into his cruel eyes and hold his gaze for a long time. His smile widens as he kisses your nose. "Very well, it's time that you wake up,_. So you can join me here in Hyrule. I will be waiting for your decision. Do not disappoint me,_."

You wake up with a start and the first thing you notice is your free limbs. There are several cuts on your arms and legs that sting, but nothing major. Then you feel a bright light on you. You look up to see a sunny sky staring back. Looking around, you see that this is not your house. In fact, it seems like a completely different world to you. You stand up and everything feels foreign and you are dizzy. Where the hell are you?


	2. Chapter 2

You are stunned by the scenery here. The lush forest looks beautiful from here.

"Hello." You turn around but no one is there. Were you possibly hearing things? I guess it wouldn't be the first time. You brush it off as your mind playing more tricks.

"Hey! Don't go! Where are you going?" The voice sounds closer than before.

"No! Stop haunting me! I'm sick of it! Stop!" You yell out at the voice. You take a deep breath and put your hands on your head. This was really getting old for you.

"Oh... Sorry, I wasn't trying to bother you or anything... What's wrong?" The voice sounded embarrassed now.

"Please just stop! I'm not crazy! Stop saying there is something wrong with me, just leave me alone!" You are in no mood for games. It seems as if you can't escape your mind even here. Then, you see a bush rustle and a small creature pops out. Stunned you take a step back, not knowing if it is real or just another hallucination.

"Why would I think you're crazy? You just seem a little jumpy, that's all! Jeez, do you treat everyone you first meet like this?" The small thing waddles up to investigate you. "Name's Sachi, how about you?"

"Uh...what are you?"

"Me? I'm just a kikwi. I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but I didn't think you were a threat, really."

"Um, thanks... My name's _."

"That's strange... Sounds familiar..." Sachi muttered to himself and saw you looking confused at him. "Oh! It was nothing! Anyways, you should come with me, those cuts look pretty nasty." He motioned for you to follow. Sighing, you hope this isn't an illusion. Following animals places didn't get Alice anywhere but trouble. At least you probably aren't going down a rabbit hole today...

You follow Sachi to a giant tree. Dead, by the looks of it. You watch as Sachi scurries to pry open the tree like a mouth. Eyes wide in awe, you stand still. Sachi gets impatient and starts pulling you towards the tree.

"Go on, _. Hop in!"

"Are you the nutty one?" You have no intention of jumping into a tree today, not in this lifetime.

"Aw, trust me! It's safe! You're my friend, why would I want to hurt you?" Sachi pouts.

"Sachi, not to be rude or anything, but we just met," you point out.

"Well, fine. I'll go first. Then you have to go!" Sachi climbs to the edge of the mouth and jumps in. Well, that was the shortest friendship ever. "HEY! Come on! I'm fine!" Sachi yells out from inside the tree. Well, what have you got to lose? You take a deep breath, and jump.

You fall for about two seconds and land in a pool of water. Water?! This wasn't part of the deal! Angrily, you swim out of the lake and stand on the side. Ugh! That water was filthy! You are soaked! You spend a minute wringing out dirty lake water from your shirt and hair.

"Sorry about the water, miss." Another male sounding voice comes from a cave entrance. You turn around to see a man in green. He walks over to you and helps you by giving you a new change of clothes. You take them gratefully. "Name's Link. Sachi already told me about your name, Miss _."

"Call me _," you say and thank him for the clothes.

"No problem. You may have to make minor changes if you end up staying here, but no big deal. Sachi didn't mention me at all, did he?" You shake your head. Link was a nice guy, you observed. He had average sized yet muscular arms and legs, and a kind face.

"He also didn't mention the water," you say jokingly. He just laughs and apologizes again for it.

"So _, how in Hylia's name did you end up here?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know. I was asleep in my house, dreaming, and then when I woke up, well, I was here in the forest."

"There are worse places to end up, _." Link's eyes were suddenly full of hatred and pain when he looked to the entrance of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Link sits you down next to him as he tells you a story. "You see, we live in a bad time for people like us, _. Dark times, in fact. I was only a few months old when it happened, but stories of our defeat were told for years afterwards. Before the dark man entered the world, Hyrule was a beautiful and peaceful land..." You close your eyes and listen to Link's story, trying to get a picture of Hyrule in your head. "People could dance on the streets and everyone wold just join in, the horses would run carefree in the vast field, even children could find their place and play to their heart's desire. I'd have to say, the world was quite a pleasant place. We hardly found reason for war, and people could live in harmony without the fear of an attack. Then, he came." You find your vision of a beautiful land clouded over with murky fog and dust. The man from your dreams, the man in black with the face of an angelic demon. He looked just like Link, only dark and evil. "They say all things happen for a reason, but I don't see the sense in killing. Not senseless killing like he commits. That is murder, performed by people who are truly sick in the head. He, the one who kills without reason, the one who slaughters without mercy for the helpless men, women, and children, is the sickest of them all. They say he started as a human like us, but the evil in his heart plagued his mortal form, and he became a monster. People didn't stop fighting when he showed up, they would destroy themselves, before the actual monster came. There were a few, however, that chose to not be afraid. He came for them. He killed the father, slowly, painfully, horrifically. Then he stormed the castle. He made sure everyone in the entire building had painted the walls in their own blood. Then he proceeded to kill Zelda, after already killing the father of their child."

"Wow, just...wow," You open your eyes and face Link. "Where I come from, people like him, well, they are monsters in their own way. I think that he is not our first threat. I hear stories of murder in cold blood all the time. Now, it's so frequent that people dismiss death as if it was normal for one to be killed like that. Like, it's normal to have hate control your life. The problem is, it's too late for them to let go of their hate. Then they teach their kids the same way, to hate someone like that. It's unhealthy, wrong, and people get hurt. I think he is different from the monsters in my world. He doesn't hate because of differences, he hates because they are above him, and knew how to love."

"You know, I think you're right. But it doesn't change anything he's done. He has to die, _. That's exactly what we'll do." This was the time You saw Dark Link in him, and you put a stop to it.

"Link, this isn't our revenge, understand?"

"Why not? He deserves no better!"

"No, Link. We aren't looking for revenge. That would make us no better than him, because we killed in cold blood. No, Link, we kill him for everyone. This is for the children that spent their last moments at the end of a blade, this is for the lovers that watched their love's blood spill, this is for the people that survived and were never the same. This is not for us, it is so they can rest in peace, knowing we prevented him from coming back. No matter how many monsters there are, there is one we will bring back to the light."

You wake up the next morning with your head on Link's shoulder and Sachi curled up at your feet. You smile as you lay there. Everything feels... Warm...somehow. You don't know why, but it feels like this moment, right here, is one you've needed to feel for a while. You stay on Link's shoulder and close your eyes again.

"Oh dear, was I interrupting something? I am so terribly sorry!" It's him, Darkness himself. He laughs as he brings you forward, away from Link. He then proceeds to spin you around and trap you with his arms.

"Let me go!" You hiss at him.

"Oh, quite the feisty one we have here! Your mother was just like that, always rebellious. You better watch your mouth, sweetheart or it'll get you into trouble!"He licks his lips and kisses your cheeks and nose.  
"When, child, when will you learn you can't escape me?" He puts his icy lips to your ear for the billionth time and whispers,"Come with me,_. What do you think he's ever going to do for you? Ha!You know you want to leave your pain behind. Come with me."

"No, she won't. You stupid, murderous, bastard." Darkness turns and faces Link, with a stare that could freeze fire.

"Link! Why so angry? Are you sad I took our little girlfriend back?"He laughs and squeezes me tighter.

"Im warning you once, Darkness, if you hurt her, I will-"

"You'll what? I'm so scared! The talking green beans gonna hurt me real bad!" He laughs hard at his jokes and smells some of your hair. Link steps forward with sword drawn, but Darkness puts his blade to your throat. Link's face is cherry red and he drops his sword obediently. "That's a good boy! Now take her back for now..." He spins you and proceeds to trap you again."See ya soon, sweetheart." He pushes you to Link, who holds you in a tight hug, and then Darkness is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

He's gone, but you are still restless and tired to no end. Link tries to comfort you, but you can't stop crying. Something is making you claustrophobic and crazy. You push away and hold your head. Everything just keeps spinning and spinning. Can't...move...shaking...help...

Breathing becomes difficult as you hold your head and cry.

"Shh...It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine, _." Link holds you while Sachi rubs up with his soft fur against your legs. "I know, I know. He's gone, look you're okay, I'm okay, Sachi's okay, we're fine. Just relax, _." You try slowly opening your eyes, fearing the outside world. Your vision is blurry, but you can feel Link's arms and maybe, maybe you're safe. "Look at me." He stares into your eyes and takes your face softly and reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I won't let him hurt you, do you understand?" You sniff and inhale shallowly. You let his eyes relax you for a minute before you can breathe normally again."Better?" He asks calmly. You nod weakly and sit holding your knees in front of you with Link beside you."Was this the first time this has happened?"Link rubs your shoulder as you stare forward and blush lightly.

"No. Actually, this is almost normal for me." You say, attempting an even tone.

"Does anyone help you through things like that?"

"My mother isn't around nearly enough to know."

"I see. What happens when you go through a point like this?"No one has ever asked you things like this before. People just thought you were crazy, and that's all there was.

"I don't know why, but I've always felt some strange sixth sense like I didn't belong there." You decide to start from the beginning."My father died when I was a baby, and my real mother died shortly after him. I live with my Godmother, but I have always just referred to her as my mother. When I was twelve, I started having dreams. Awful dreams. Then, when I was fourteen, I started getting hallucinations, and seeing things that couldn't be there. I didn't get any help because I really didn't want to bother my mom with these things. But they got worse. So much worse." Your eyes fill with tears that don't actually fall. "I keep having these, even now! I don't know why, but they won't stop, and I'm just an idiot girl that can't control her own sanity! Why did it have to be me?Why can't it just leave me alone?!I don't know anymore."

"It's not your fault. You are just different. Sometimes, I even question my own sanity sometimes."Link picks up a rock and throws it into the pool of water. The water ripples and fades, as if nothing had ever disturbed sit in silence for a second. Not awkward, just a sort of understanding communication that requires no sound, just , something puzzles you. Darkness mentioned killing your mother himself, but how could he have possibly done that unless...

"Link, I belong here. I'm Zelda's daughter! This is where I came from!"  
You think it over and everything fits.

"I know."He says softly, and holds your shoulders in a hug. You don't know why or how he knew, but you don't care. You rest your head and for once, you don't feel as insane as you thought.

(Link's POV, 3rd person)

Link stands alone in shadows. Sometimes, the twilight changes and he sees images from the past.

"LINK! Help!" A familiar voice comes from the east.

"Saria? Saria I'm coming!" Link runs toward the voice. Where was she? He frantically looks around for any sign of her.

"LINK!" The voice screams and he sprints to her aid. Her cries for help lead him to a bad memory. There she is! He darts to rescue his friend from the moblins that have her at their mercy. Once they see him, they scatter. All but one. He takes the trapped Saria in one arm, and a cruel looking cutlass in the other. Link calls for her in desperation as he runs her through.

"SARIA NO!" In fury, Link grabs the cackling moblin and slices it in half first, then decapitates it. He runs to Saria.

"Link..." She rasps.

"No Saria, it's okay, you'll be okay, you have to! Don't leave me!" Link shakily tries to speak while his friend slips away.

"Link...It'ssokay..." Saria whispers her final words as Link shakes with sobs and tears fall on Saria's beautiful dead face.

"Saria..." Link whispers to no one.

"LINK!" Another voice screeches through his loss.

"Malon!" Link calls out and reluctantly leaves the dead body of his friend.

"Link!" She yells again and Link finds her trapped in vines. "Link help!" She panics and thrashes in the thorny mass of angry vegetation.

"Malon hold on!" Link racks his brain for the way to get her out. Blood was already flowing from her bound ankles against the tree she was being trapped against. He rushes forward and pulls at the vines like a madman while Malon keeps getting squeezed tighter and tighter. Her frightened eyes are wet with tears of pain and dread. It's no use, and Link's hands are now cut and bloody. Malon's last scream is cut off by blood that pours out of her mouth and she dies in seconds.

"No...nononono..." Link's eyes fill with tears again and he backs away from her pale, lifeless body.

"LINK!" Yet another one of his friends waiting to die. This one makes his blood run cold...it's you. He dashes through the trees and mist until he reaches you. You are banging on the crystal wall of some sort of enchanted orb. Link stares frightfully as laughter comes from behind the orb. Darkness comes around the orb and stares menacingly at Link.

"Ha. It seems that for once, the predator has become the prey. Make one false move, and she's gone, give in, and she's still gone!" He chuckles slowly and intimidatingly. "Maybe now, you see how similar we are, Link. You and I are quite similar." Link can't do anything but glare. "Such pain I've caused! Such pain. Doesn't that make you just want to kill me?" He roars with laughter and pulls out a sword. "Well come on then, hero! Show me no mercy! Take your revenge! You deserve nothing less!" He displays glee in his laughter. Link suddenly remember what you said about revenge. No, Link was a hero! He was not a murderer!

"NO! Link throws down his sword. Darkness's smile fades for once. "You can torture me, threaten me, hell! You can even KILL me. But know this you coward! I am not going to play your stupid games! I'm not going to give in to you! I'm not afraid to die! And I also suggest you stay away from _, or I will make you pay for it in the most painful ways." Darkness shows a face of pure hatred and fury.

"I would not say such foul words if I were you." Was the last thing he said before disappearing and revealing a vulnerable girl. She could've been sleeping, had it not been for the arrows in her stomach and side. Link stared in horror as the orb shatters and an angel in death is exposed to the cold dream air.

Link wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Scared, he checks his shoulder and there you are. He breathes a sigh of relief and strokes your hair. He makes a promise then, a promise he would keep until death. He would do whatever it would take to keep you safe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" Sachi's voice rescues you from another nightmare, but you still groan from the loss of sleep. Sachi's face is right next to you and you jump in surprise. He just bounces next to you and makes it impossible to ignore the runt. Annoyed, but mildly amused, you stretch and slowly stand up. Link, who is asleep still, squeezes his eyes shut as Sachi brushes his bristly green tail on Link's face.

"Sachi! What the hell are you doing?! Can't a guy get some sleep around here? It was a rough night for us!" Link protests angrily.

"No, no, nooope! We have to go now! Let's go! Pleeeease let's gooo!" He sure had enthusiasm, you give him that. However your groggy state of mind says otherwise."Come on, Link! You are so lazy! Get off your ass and let's go!" Link sighs before sleepily yawning and pushing himself up off the ground. You look at yourself in the reflection of the water. Your hair, silky to the touch, is damp and has traces of mud and your own blood in it. Gross! You comb it through with your fingers impatiently. You are very dirty, your face is dirty, your makeup is slightly damaged, and even your new clothes are dusty and dirty from sleeping on the ground. Sighing, you give up on looking halfway decent and wait for Link to equip his sword, shield, and various bizarre tools you've never seen before. The process thankfully doesn't take too long.

"So, where are we going anyways? And why so early?" You yawn and stretch your sore arms again.

"Somewhere important!" Sachi says cheerfully. You don't know how he isn't tired, but he sure is pumped this morning. "We are going to the goddesses!"

"What?! Who are they?" You are surprised and confused. You've never heard of these goddesses.

"Oh I forgot! You haven't exactly lived here since you were a baby, huh? Well, we have three goddesses. Nayru, Farore, and Din. They actually were the ones that protected us to stay here in the tree. Unfortunately, they lost most of their power when Hyrule entered this era of chaos. They, actually, convinced Zelda to send you to the other world so you could maybe come back someday and take back Hyrule!" Sachi proudly looked to the entrance to the tree. "It's time that you meet them. They'll know what we can do!"

After all three of you climb out of the tree, Link gives you a small leather knife belt. You look at it confused until he pulls out about six daggers from his supplies.

"Just in case," he hands them over. You secure the knife belt to your waist, and slip six deadly daggers into the loops. You hope you never need them, but your gut knows you will. He then gives you two jars of a red liquid. "They heal you in an instant if you're wounded." You look at it in horror and he laughs at your reaction. "Don't worry, it's just a potion, not blood or anything like that!" You roll your eyes, but inside you actually are relieved. Of course it wasn't! Link seemed like a good guy, no one was like him in the other world.

After walking a good mile or two, Sachi squeals and flips over into a defensive stance. Puzzled, you look up and see disgusting mangled faces on scaly bodies. The monsters just howl at the doors of a very old building. They swing at the doors with brute force, but the doors seemingly refuse damage.

Link swears under his breath and drags you behind a nearby boulder. Sachi scampers over and hides with you, squealing as he does so. Breathing heavily, you and Link peer over the boulder at the monsters.

"Lizalfos. Seven of them," he says hatefully. "We don't have much time, they can smell us. You take the left side,I'll take the right." He darts behind a tree and unsheathes his sword. You do the same with a tree closer to the left side and wait for a signal. He nods to attack and you nod back. Then, you pull out a dagger and throw it straight into the heart of an unsuspecting monster. It crumbles to the ground, dead. As the others panic and check what has happened, Link sneaks behind one and the sword comes out the other end of the monster. It too crumbles in a heap on the ground. While the remaining five team up on Link, you throw another dagger into one of the monster's backs. They turn around to face you, and you kill one more of the creatures. Link chops the head off of one that comes dangerously close to you, and you stab another one straight in the neck. The remaining one tries to run, but is hit square in the back of the head with a dagger.  
You let out a cry of triumph and celebrate your victory. Link is panting, but isn't hurt. Sachi, who had stayed hiding behind the rock, comes out slowly, then runs to you. From the bodies, you pull out your bloody daggers and follow Link to the door.

_The _door opens without touch and all three of you enter. The hallway is dark, but you can make out a pulsing ball of purple light at the end. Only silence is passed between your companions, and the only noise whatsoever is the sound of your shoes on marble floor. Anticipation builds as you reach the glowing light. The light stands alone in a room completely pitch black. Cautiously, you reach out and touch the light with the tip of your finger. The light glows brighter and bigger, then lights up the room in a blaze of shimmering purple. Shielding your eyes, you put your hands over your face. After a few seconds, you peek through your fingers. Gasping, you remove them in awe. Red, blue, and green stand, no, float before you. They take the forms of angels, and have voices to match, as if heaven were to sing all at once, they sing to us now.

_"Welcome, child. You have endured so much, and stood through such pain." _The blue goddess in the middle speaks to you and smiles brilliantly. The goddesses bring an air of calm with them, as if all of your pain truly was melting away. _"We have waited for seventeen long years for your return, _." _Her hair flows behind her as she creates an infinity-like pattern out of water in the palms of her hands. "_Fascinating_, _isn't_ _it_? _How it flows in an endless cycle, without end? That was my duty, I brought balance to the world. I let people and creatures alike mingle and care_ _for_ _each other. It was I who taught creatures of every species _ _how to get along and_ _fall in_ _love."_ She keeps the infinity moving slowly andbeautifully._"My name is Nayru, goddess of wisdom."_

_"My purpose was to give life to the land. I molded the form of pure energy and let all creatures live in this world." _The green goddess holds a leaf in her hands, that she carefully blows on and the leaf shivers. It sails in front of you and grows wings with golden edges. It flutters around your head and lands on your finger. The green goddess smiles and you and the butterfly disappears into a whisper of glittering light. "My name is Farore, goddess of courage."

"It is by my hands that the planet has gifts for every creature, and meaning for every creature." The red goddess holds a burning flame in her hands. The flame warps from blue to yellow to green and to red. "_My task was to create the world, in a ball of flame. Just like the fires in your hearts, we stand with you. My name is Din. Goddess of power, and I salute you."_

_"Come, _, the dawn of our new hope is rising." _The three goddesses hold their hands out to you and you rise into the air on a golden cloud. You gasp as golden light envelops you in a swirling sigh. You close your eyes to shield them. When they open, you have transformed. You are in a beautiful golden dress that reaches your feet, but is lighter around the waist for mobility. There are simple straps on your shoulders with two around your forearm and one on top of your shoulder near your neck. There is a knife belt around your leg, and a sword around your waist. Your hair has been blown slightly and is wavy, looking effortless. A golden design with three distinct triangles is painlessly etched into your right hand. There is a crown that stays firmly around your head decorated with golden leaves and a sapphire in the middle. There are bands around your arms and fingers, for gripping. As you float there, you feel as if you were born to wear this. "_That dress is clothing that symbolizes hope and the promise that the things that have been lost will soon be found. You, the one who was brought here by destiny, the one who has suffered so much for so little in return, the one that has seen horrible sights and still manages to smile at the little things. You were the lost link, the thing we've been waiting for for years of pain. Yet, on your quest, you will face difficult choices, temptation to poison, and you may even question humanity itself. Inside of your heart, we see that you won't give up on the task at hand. True of spirit, and golden at heart."_ The goddesses slowly let you drift to the ground. "_With_ _wisdom_ _we_ _purify_ _you_, _with_ _courage_ _we_ _free you, with power we strengthen you. It is time for you to begin."_

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know what lies ahead, but I promise every soul in Hyrule, I will be victorious." You say this with complete confidence, because you truly believe it. If you were sent here to save an entire kingdom from darkness itself, then so be it. You feel stronger, braver, smarter, nothing can stop you now. You were ready.

_" Never lose faith in yourself. That is important to remember. When all seems lost at the worst of times, know who you are. You will always make it to the best of times." _And with that, the three divines began to slowly fade away into the temple itself. Before you can catch your breath, they are gone as if they had never come. You turn to Link, who has walked next to you, and he nods meaning it was time to go. As you walk, you can barely even speak, as if heaven itself has blessed your soul, you feel utterly at peace. You and Link reach the outside world and you are greeted by the long road ahead. You can still hear Darkness echoing for you to turn back, but you keep going. You are stronger than the darkness.

Late afternoon brings a warm, subtle breeze. All three of you are walking on a wide, dusty path that seems to go on forever. Birds join each other in choruses of songs that are unfamiliar yet sweet. Your hair feels light and blows where it wants.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Link asks casually, breaking the silence.

"Just about...what we are supposed to do. I mean, how? I know we are supposed to go to the castle, but, what will we do when we get there? Isn't the whole place just, abandoned after Darkness killed everyone?" You ask honestly.

"You'd be surprised what people will just leave behind." He says softly. Suddenly, the wind stops blowing and you feel cold. Despair creeps up your spine with a jolt that makes you gasp.

"I thought I told you to stay with me. I guess you just don't know exactly who I can be yet. I will make you fear me, _, and you will never want to leave my gaze, ever." This is followed by a laugh that travels all around you, ending abruptly. Then you feel the frigid lips against your ear when they say,"you want to fear me,_.It's okay, I will catch you when you fall." He laughs as something shoots out of the earth and grabs your ankles.

"Link!" You scream as Darkness laughs when you are sucked into the ground. Link grabs your hand and pulls, but is pulled back by another force and is forced to let go. You plunge deeper into the ground faster and faster, and suddenly you are falling. You scream as the wind gets sucked away and you are sucked farther into blackness. Suddenly, the wind is knocked out of you as you hit something, hard. The icy lips are speaking softly again and makes your skin crawl with hatred.

"I told you," he says and you struggle to get up. Something hits you in the side and you feel a sharp pain and numbness that spreads throughout your body in seconds. The last thing you hear is laughter as you slip into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing you register is the pain. Agonizing pain in your head, as if a million voices were all talking at once. They are loud, no matter how hard you scream to stop, they get louder, and louder, and stronger. You are shaking as you fight the unbearable noises. Your head throbs and you breath short, quick breaths of terror and pain. Then, you open your eyes. You are lying on the ground on your side, shivering through the sharp pain in your head. It's dark, but as you get up slowly and shakily, you can see a figure on the opposite side of the room. The voices start to fade as the pain slowly goes away. It's Link!  
"Link!" You get up and run to him, overjoyed that someone of comfort is there. You throw your arms around him and cry. "I was so scared you were hurt! Are you okay? Where are we?"All the questions come out as sobs into his shirt.  
"You should still be very, very afraid." You pull away fast and back away as the figure laughs at your reaction. "You shouldn't have done that, _. I'm very disappointed in you."

"What? That I might beat you? Thanks, but if you are all I have to worry about, then I think that I'm fine." You say, just as much venom in your voice as you reach for your sword. They didn't take your weapons, striking you as odd.

"Are you sure you want to kill me,_?" He says as if he were talking to a child.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me where I am and how I get out, before I slice your throat." You say darkly.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid you can't leave unless I release you." He chuckles to himself. "How about, we have a little fun, shall we?" He grins evilly and growls in his throat.

"Time's up." You mutter under your breath and charge him head on. He side steps, but you anticipate and lock swords with him. He smiles and pushes harder, causing an awful noise as metal rubs against metal.

"I have to admit, you have gotten skilled since we last met. The divines do know how to use their blessings wisely." He laughs as your fiery stare returns his cold menacing grin. He hungrily licks his lips as you two start fighting. It's intense, and he is not an easy opponent, he seems to mirror your movements as you clash.

"Did you really think you stood a chance?!" He screams with a wild amused look on his murderous face. "I could easily kill you if I wanted! I am a god! A Titan! No one stands a chance against me!" He throws his head back and goes into a fit of crazed laughter that makes goosebumps down your neck. You take this opportunity to slash at his middle. The sword lands a hit that would've killed a mortal man in an instant. But Darkness is no mortal man, far from it. His middle instead takes the hit and absorbs the black, gooey blood like molasses. He looks down at you with a dangerous lunatic smile. "You...you just REFUSE TO GIVE UP, DON'T YOU?!" He laughs as he goes into a frenzy of slashes that you barely dodge. "STUPID GIRL, STUPID GIRL!" He growls from the back of his throat as thunder can be heard echoing through the walls. The whole room shakes as he laughs even more. Don't be scared, no, you aren't scared, you aren't scared. "WHY , WHY, WHY DO YOU STILL REFUSE TO FEAR ME?! ARE YOU NOT IN HORROR AT WHAT I CAN DO?! FOOLISH, FOOLISH, FOOLISH!" He slams his sword into the ground as more thunder booms and quakes the room, cracking the floor, breaking the walls. Then it stops. Suddenly, as he looks back at you with a calmer, but still murderous gaze. "Why do not fall on your knees,_? What about me isn't dangerous? Are you mad?!"

"No. I'm not."You state defiantly.

"Rebellious...Just like her...Zelda...Your stupid...fucking...mother..." He mutters like a maniac, growling ferociously as light thunder threatens to tear the room apart, and laughs like a complete psychopath. "Fine, _. I'm going to give you a choice. Right here, right now." He closes his inhuman eyes and his darkness melts completely off of his body, leaving the human that remained under the mask of night. He opens his eyes, revealing innocent, deep brown ones in place of the evil red ones."_...Look at me...tell...me...what...you...see..." He breathes heavily and off rhythm, suggesting the fighting and yelling took a lot out of him. He now stares at you with his brown eyes, pleading for an answer. You are shocked at his transformation, not believing what you see.

"I see a human..." You practically whisper as he collapses to his knees.

"No. You don't see a human, no. No no no no no no no no no no...yyou ssee mmeeeee.." He looks up at you and tears roll down his pale face. "I am just like youuuu... Yyou- yyou are just like mmee..." Your ears wither at the sound of his raspy, reptilian voice. He takes your sword and puts the point against his chest with you holding the hilt. "Ddoo iit... Ddoo iit..." His weak, mortal bones shake with uncontrollable exhaustion. When you refuse to kill him, he angrily looks at you. "Wwhyyy?!... Wwhyyy?!... Wwwwhyyyy?!" He hisses like a snake as you keep a tight grip on your hilt.

"Because I am not like you. I am not going to kill you right now. Not in cold blood, like this. I, am not a killer like you, because that would make me no better... Than the pathetic likes of you. I'm not a coward, and this is not how the world works. Not now, not ever. You can't make me beg me for death, because I don't become ten times weaker in fear like the rest. You can't make me kill you when you fall, because that makes me ten times stronger." You pull him off of your sword, and put it away. He stares at you, for a bewildered second, and completely changes. The face of Darkness is back, but he still lies on the ground beating his fists against the ground.

"WHY...ARE YOU SOOO STUBBORN?!" He roars in fury, and rumbling thunder destroys the walls. They crash and smack together as the thunder continues to crumble the entire world beneath the surface. He lets out another loud roar as you are shot upwards to the surface by a beam of light, hoping with everything you have that you made the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

"_!" Link calls to you as you emerge from the ground and land on your feet. A little dizzy, you are pulled into a hug. Sachi hops on your leg and just sits there for a second, crying as he does so.

"It's okay, I'm okay!" You laugh as he picks you up and spins you around.

"I thought you were never coming back from that!" He squeezes you tightly while you gasp for air. "Are, you hurt? What happened?" He asks with a terrified look.

"Well I was fine until you almost suffocated me!" You giggle as he lets you go and apologizes with a red face."It's seriously okay, I am fine, see?" You turn around showing no damage, just a few cuts and bruises here and there.

"What about him?" Link says darkly, after he's sure you were not hurt. You give him a long, meaningful look, and he just replies "I see. So it seems we haven't seen the last of him, not just yet. I have a feeling inside of me that it may be a while before he is defeated for good."

"I don't even know where to start." You say hollowly.

"Hyrule castle is where we are headed now." Sachi mutters grimly.

"I thought it was abandoned, why do I need to relive my parents' deaths?" You are reluctant to see the wreckage of your birth place.

"_, we don't have a choice. There's got to be something there that will help us save Hyrule, right?" Sachi tries desperately to be optimistic, but there is none of the happy spark that once lived in his eyes, the spark that makes him Sachi above anything else.

"As horrible as it seems, he's right,_.I'll be right here if you need me, it's okay to be sad, it's okay to be scared." Link hugs you and you feel slightly relieved. When you pull away, you hold his hand.

"I... I don't know if I can do this..." You whisper softly. You feel gravity pushing on your shoulders as if the world were about to break you in half. He looks you in the eyes and takes your forearms at your sides. You blush from the sudden rush you get from his touch.

"Yes you can. I know you can. You are one of the strongest people I know, even at the weakest points. I believe that you can go there, and I will try to be there for you if you feel petrified." You nod slowly, showing you can do it. You can do this, you can do this. He drops his arms and all three of you head straight for the ruins of the castle.

The air feels heavy as you slowly make your way to the castle. Your feet are sore and your eyes grow weary as you continue to trudge on through the hazy mist. The fog feels humid yet just under a room temperature, and your skin feels filthy with dried sweat sticking to your clothing. After what seems like an eternity of silence and aching feet, you have to collapse to the ground with a heavy sigh. Link sits down with you with Sachi following suit. You are all thirsty, hungry, and exhausted with filth caked faces from the numerous enemies you've had to ward off over the weeks since you fell through the earth. A bit of dried blood is crusted in Link's sandy hair, and he gasps for air through the suffocating mist. After a good half an hour, you can feel your feet again, and you can breathe normally.

"_?" Sachi crawls over and curls up at your feet with his big doey eyes in your face.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing?" Your stomach lurches as the thought of singing makes you sick. You look over at Link with a worried glance, and he seems to understand.

"It's alright if you don't... But it just... Reminds me of home a mom used to sing to me whenever I was scared or was going to sleep. I miss mother..." Sachi looks at his feet, embarrassed. You feel a slight pang of guilt and try to shake off the feeling of dread connected with singing.

"It's okay, Sachi, I guess I can... A little." You say with uncertainty in your voice. Sachi's face lights up as you tell him this. Link smiles at your change of mind, and closes his eyes as you sing. You sing of victory and happiness, songs your mother sang, and you have remembered them since you were a small child. You haven't sung for as long as you can remember, but it feels natural as words come out like a cool breeze. Singing even makes you feel happier inside. You continue to sing after Sachi has already fallen asleep, and Link falls asleep against your back. You continue to sing as though the fog itself would listen, and drift away from the path. You even continue to sing the last words as you drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

Waking up is difficult as the hunger pains set in. Tears fill up your eyes as your entire body writhes in the withdrawl of food. Chapped lips bleed as you lick them in frustration. Link helps you off the ground, and the circles under his eyes and the hollow look of his dirty cheek bones tell you that he feels the same way about the hunger. The growling of your stomachs continues, but there is no food available to eat. There could be game in the forest, or fruit in the vegetation, but turning back now feels like giving up. Sachi drags his feet and half heartedly kicks a rock with his feet.

"It has to be close," Link weakly rasps with a dry throat and empty eyes.

"Hopefully, just... Stay positive," your face feels completely parched. You see a faint glisten through the fog and your eyes widen in hope. Weakly, you try to run to it, only getting a few feet before coughing and holding your stomach with puffy red eyes that feel swollen, but there are no tears you can cry. Link pulls you up as you support each other to the sparkling object in the sky. Your heart is beating slowly as your malnourished body keeps going. Link is about to fall, but you keep him steady while leveling your stance. The castle door comes into view as well as some of the towers that glimmer in the dim daylight. There is a small well near the door, and all three of you drink in the cool liquid with desperation as if this is the last on the planet. You have a little bit more energy to keep you going, and you splash your face, just to clean off the collecting muck. The drawbridge has remained open, and there is algae with mold growing in the moat, giving it a murky, brown color. You walk carefully over the rickety bridge door, and step onto the broken stone bricks of what used to be your hometown. Castle town is in rubble and ash, with various skeletal bodies reaching out from the wreckages of their beloved homes and shops. Anger pulses through your blood as you see grotesque images of children as well as their toys, burned to a crisp, terrified faces plastered on for eternity. One particularly graphic scene makes your heart stop dead. There, in the heart of the city, is a mother, gripping her child to her chest, each with faces of fear and sadness etched into their end. This is a meaningless death. This is sick, a sick man's display of power. To make other people die in cold blood, like this. Murderer, murderer. The wind blows through wisps of hair that have remained on the dead cadavers, seeming to call for the blood of the evil one. Seeing this is enough to make you know. Darkness, must die. He must pay for everything these people had to lose. Death with reason will be the killing of Darkness himself. His blood must spill on the ground. His pain must go on, so he can see what he has done. That is a promise.

"You, are blind, Darkness. Blind to think, that I will not kill you, after what you've done. You are the foolish one. You are a coward, Darkness, to think that you are strong after the awful things you've done. I don't know when, but I will kill you. I will make your blood pour, and I will enjoy every minute of it." You mutter this to yourself, knowing Darkness was grinning at you, with his true fear hidden in his red eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Link's P.O.V. (3rd person)

Dawn gently caresses the landscape as Link explores the ruins of Hyrule Castle. A rosy pink color washes the reborn air as dew collects on the sleeping _. Link just brushes off the moisture and smiles at your tranquil face. So at peace in sleep, yet so much suffering when she's awake. She doesn't know her parents, she didn't get to say goodbye, yet she sleeps through the night as if angels sang her to rest. Link shakes his head in pity and strokes _'s hair. A reality too harsh is waiting for her, but he doesn't know what to do. Sachi rises and falls as his little chest breathes in and out rhythmically. Link goes back to the rubble and looks to the tower. Maybe, just maybe there will be something of value to them.

Your P.O.V. (2nd person)

Your eyes flutter as cool liquid refreshes your skin. Most of the fog has lifted, revealing a blue-gray sky. Link is gone, you notice. You decide to look in the tower for him, that's where you were going to look anyways. You find Link at the top of the tower next to a shattered stain glass window. He is staring at something, could he be reading? You come closer as he hears you and turns to face you. His face is drained of blood, pale and white. His eyes are wide and he is sweating.

"Link?" You ask concerned. He shakes his head as if to clean something out of his head, and looks at you with a normal face.

"Oh... It's nothing, really. Just...nothing." He slips something ink one of his pouches and leaves the room in a hurry. Well that certainly was odd...

Links feet echo down the spiral stairs, leaving you alone with your thoughts in a cold, empty tower. Sighing and shaking your head, you look around the room. It's small, in a circular, stone brick pattern. A large, stained-glass window lights up the room with a dim, colorful ray. A lone angel stands in the glass, playing a golden harp. There is a messy bed that looks uncomfortable and shabby. Some of the sheets are burned, and there is no pillow to be found. You sit on the bed and stare at the window, where the goddess comes to life in a vibrant display of light. She plays a slow, angelic tune that can only be described as beautiful. Her blonde hair moves in an animated way inside of the frame of the colored glass. You close your eyes as you listen to her play. Singing along with her notes, you can hear her singing with you. Your voices connect as if they were one, and they rise and fall together indefinitely. You smile as she plays without singing for a while. But all bliss comes to an end. The goddess starts to play the tune faster and faster, some notes stumbling over each other in a hurried rush. You open your eyes and walk to the window, where the angelic girl is frantically playing the golden harp with fear lodged in her doey eyes. Crack...Crrrack... The window begins to show a split within the center of the window, spreading out in each direction. The goddess reaches out and tears fall in azul crystals from her deep eyes.

"Hhhhhhhelp...mmmmmeeeee..." She whispers as you reach for her hand. Crrrrrrack!...CRACCKK! The cracks spread to the exterior of the window and you try to grab her hand. As soon as you touch the delicate surface of the colored glass, it shatters into a million pieces and the girl screams. Her scream dies with her music, and the final notes linger in the air as the scattered remains of broken glass cuts your hands and falls lifeless to the stone ground. You gasp as wind blows through the empty window frame, blowing your hair away and your golden dress flies behind you. You hear a voice... All too familiar and all too terrifying. Laughter flies through the wind and flows through your body up and down your spine. Shivers from the freezing air and the sudden rush of cold hands on your face make you jump away from the window. You whimper through eyes that are squeezed shut and a jaw that is clenched. Still the laughter continues as hands grab your waist and arms, your neck and your feet, and you squirm as they tighten their grip on you with each attempt to escape. You scream as you thrash, and your eyes fly open as you feel breath on your back. However, there is no one there. Everything loosens as you are released by the invisible force that may never have been there. You hyperventilate as you vaguely hear Link yelling your name and rushing up the staircase with loud but quick steps. You hear the wooden door to the room swing shut with a bang and lock itself, making you call out with a start. Link bangs on the door frantically yelling for you to open it. You run to the door and try to unlock it, but it stays firmly shut as he tries to break it down. A silver metallic liquid pours from the top of the door to the floor. It hardens in seconds, making the door solid, and impossible to move. You are trapped in the stone tower, with only the laughter to keep you company. You back away from the door slowly, and shake your head with a wide eyed stare. No...no..no..no.. This was not happening..this was not happening... Laughter from behind you makes you swivel yourself towards the wooden frame of the bed, where Darkness grins wickedly, hunger dancing in his eyes. He brings you forward, jerking your body towards him. He grabs your waist as those evil vines wrap your ankles together. Laughing, he traces your face with sharp fingers that barely graze your skin.

"Poor, poor, _. What have you gotten yourself into now?" He snickers as he pulls you even closer so you feel his icy breath on your face. "Be afraid, be very, VERY afraid." He whispers as the vines reach your arms, binding hem behind his back. Movement only makes the vines grow faster, and you give up struggling. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to fight? Aren't you going to beg me for freedom?" You only glare without speech in return as vines crawl up your back and around your chest. "My dear _, you know you can't escape... And even he can't save you now." You breath raggedly and heavily as the vines wrap tightly around both of you and make breathing difficult. You turn your face to the side and try to wiggle your fingers, but the vines entrap you even tighter against Darkness's chest. He puts his lips to your ear and blows cold shivers of hatred through you. The vines work their way around your neck and up the back of your head, through your hair. Your lips remain untouched as Darkness smirks at your loathing gaze.

"You will never win..." You choke out through the suffocating grip of the vines.

"Oh my _, how naive can you be? You were beaten before you even began to fight, you were mine before you began to struggle." He laughs and gives you that hungry look. Vines continue to crush you with python strength as Darkness takes your face and puts his cold, repulsing lips up to yours. Something inside of you, that same pure hatred, balls up in your insides. Your face contracts as if you were eating a lemon, and your body tightens as vines threaten to kill you from the inside out. You barely feel dagger-like teeth digging into your neck as you try to pull your self away.

"NO!" You scream with all the force in you. Your voice booms as Darkness is sent in the opposite direction, and the vines burst and whither into nothing. Air fills your lungs as you collapse to the ground, blood trickling from the bite marks all over your shoulder and neck. You gag on air as you take big gasps and Darkness quivers with anger on the stone wall across from you. You pull out your sword as his eyes glow red and fiery. "STAY AWAY!STAY... AWAYYY!" You swing your sword at his blade, slashing with fury as the metallic clashing deafens the world. Darkness is better, and he uses all of his force. He locks swords with you, pulls you in, and takes your blade. As you stumble back, he is on top of you in seconds. He lands on your stomach with a thud, knocking the wind out of you and sends your arms above your head.

"So easy, so easy to capture! Your mother was the same, as was the mother before her!" He puts your sword back in your hilt and lets you stand up before he pushes you back. You walk backwards, dazed and disoriented, as your hands touch the window. The window! You take a small glance out the window to see what was below. The well! It was a very small space, and there were a lot of risks, but you could make it down there if you tried. You steady yourself and slowly lift yourself onto the sill. Darkness looks at you with a puzzled expression as you give him a smug look.

"Perhaps, you've underestimated my abilities, Darkness." You give a smirk and let yourself fall out of the window. A frustrated growl emanates from the tower and fades as you try to fall towards the well. You tighten your eyes shut and suck n breath as you hit the water of the well. Landing with a splash, you swim to the surface and climb out. Coughing, you choke on air and the disbelief that your plan actually worked. You give out a cheer as Link runs out to meet you.

"_! Oh my goddess Hylia! I knew you could escape! I knew it!" He picks you up and you hug for a while, laughing with relief that that was over. "Hey... I uh... Found this, in the castle... I think it belongs to you now..." Link sheepishly pulls something out of his pocket. It's a letter from your mother. Confused, you hand it back, but he pushes it away. "No, it's for you." He gives it back and you open it. Your name is in hurried, swirling script, right there on the parchment.

_Dearest Daughter,_

By the time you read this, it may already be too late to save us. I want you to know that we love you very, very much. I wish that I could watch your first steps, but even that was a luxury that we missed. If you get this message, know that you are never, ever alone, because I am with you. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine, even in death. Honey, I need you to be brave. You are so, so, loved. Mommy loves you, daddy loves you, your new godmother will love you like we never could. Please, I am begging you my child, do not forget us in death. We never got to see you grow up, but I will watch over you from the skies. The divines have already taken you away from me, for the good of the people. Your father was killed by Darkness just moments ago. He loves you, my child. He loves you more than life itself. When you return, do not fear Darkness. You hold the power of light within you, passed down by me to my beloved daughter. You will be the light in the shadows, the one that will illuminate our Hyrule once more. The green hero, the other symbol of light, will emerge from the forest with his courage and his heart. There is only one symbol of power, stolen by Darkness. Once a symbol of light, then forged by shadow, covering the world in a haze of darkness. When two pieces of the Triforce unite, they become unstoppable. Darkness may try to deceive you, he may try to kill you, but with the power of wisdom and courage, raw power itself is useless. Remember to be strong, my child. You may not possess the power he has, but you have your father's heart and your mother's spirit inside of you. My sweet little _, I love you, I love you forever. Never forget about us.

Love always, Mother

Tears of pain drench the parchment as sadness plagues your life again. You can't remember much about your mother at all... You remember little to nothing about your father either. All you have is one happy moment, one beautiful time in your life where your mother and father held you close. You were so little, you couldn't fall asleep. Nightmares would haunt your slumber even when there was no one to threaten your life. Your parents were so kind, they held you in their arms until you slept. Your mother sang you songs of victory and happiness until your eyes fluttered shut. Peace could envelop you in a blanket of serenity, you could be free. A sense of nostalgia passes through, and you long for those days. But they are gone, never to return. Mother and Father, killed in cold blood, before you could even learn to say goodbye. Do you remember that time when even as an infant, you felt so alone? His dark face loomed in front of yours, his red eyes gleamed like the fires of Eldin, his teeth sharp as the fangs of a bloodsucking demon. That was what he was, a demon. He was not human, he was not a person. He killed all those people. Yet, he had the _nerve _to try to lure you away from your own destiny? Coward, murderer, wretched criminal, demon, monster, all the horrible names you knew, described him modestly. He, the one who made you like this, the reason for your mental health decline, should not be here. He will be gone himself before you die.

"_! Thank Hylia you're okay!" Sachi scurries over to hug your legs. You stumble, but hug back after a second, feeling your damp dress stick to your skin. Link takes the letter and puts it in his pockets, hidden from you for your own sake. Enough tears have been cried for today. Enough fear has been felt today, you are exhausted beyond relief. Sachi snuggles up to you and sits down. You laugh as he shifts around, trying to get comfortable. Link just smiles and shakes his head as Sachi stands up and struts to a stump nearby. He stands on it as if it were his own personal stage, and puffs out his furry belly. "Listen up, soldiers! I'm going to tell you a story, but I'm only going to tell it once, so please pay attention!"

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Link chuckles to you as Sachi begins with a dramatic pose.

"In my desperate hour, free my soul, for I have seen such tragedies! In my desperate hour, take kindly to me, for I am more fragile than I seem. In my desperate hour, take heed to me, for I am tired of the people that do not stay long enough to listen." Sachi turns back to you and Link with an extended pause for emphasis. "Those were the last words of my father, who died in the battle at Floria Lake. Father honorably took a miniature bow, and bravely fought against the monsters of shadow! He will not be forgotten, I love you father!" He looks up to the sky, kisses his hands in a cupped position, and raises them skyward. "Rest in peace, and may the three divines guide you to rest." He shakes off a blurry-eyed expression, and continues with his story. "I remember when I was a little infant, and my father would play games with me all of the time. It seemed like we did everything together, connected at the hip! I remember he would say, "Sunny boy, don't forget to smile!" And then he would push my face into the biggest grin ever. We would just laugh and laugh, and he would tickle me, I would just hide myself, and he would act like I had completely disappeared! He was the greatest daddy any Kikwi like me could ask for!" He jumps off the stump and runs around it in figure eights, arms like an airplane. "These things came, we don't know where they came from, but suddenly, WHOOSH! They were there! One of them scooped up Mother and flew away. I never saw her again, all I heard was her screaming and she was gone." Sachi stops running and climbs back onto the stump. "My father was never the same after she left. He cried himself to sleep and one time, I actually stopped him from... Shooting himself with his bow... He volunteered to protect Faron Woods, but didn't come back. No one did. Those were the last words he said to me, and I remember them to today. I was the last kikwi in the forest, all my brothers and sisters were taken by the evil. I fled and eventually made my way to Kokiri Forest, empty and abandoned. Except him." He looks at Link and scurries over as he perches himself on Link's knees. "You saved me, Link, that is why I am forever in your debt. That is why I will follow you until death." Sachi widens his eyes and gives Link a big hug. Link smiles genuinely and warps his arms around Sachi, giving him the biggest bear hug Sachi could stand. You look at the pair and laugh. They certainly did share a wonderful friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Link stays close by this time as you search the wreckage again. You tried to convince him you were fine, but he just gave you an amused and grim expression saying he didn't believe you. Bad things happened pretty much every time you were alone, you were just too easy to capture. Just like your mother and the mothers before her. You and Link look around the vast castle until you find a library. Sachi stays out, looking around the castle for a weapon or something that would assist in defeating Darkness. Link follows you as you scour through a ton of dusty yellow books.

"Gross! Spider webs everywhere!" Link spits out dust he inhaled while talking. It was dark in here, yet light came in from windows on the top of the walls. "Stay close to me, these spiders are frightening and dangerous." Link puts his arm around you protectively while you blush and continue searching.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd help me look instead of complaining about the spiders," you giggle as Link lets go of you.

"Hey, have you ever been bear hugged by a giant spider? I didn't think so." He shoves you playfully.

Link's P.O. V. (3rd person)

Her face looked so pretty, even covered in dirt. He sighs and hugs her. She laughs and hugs back, then returns to looking for the book. He blushes as she tucks her hair behind her ear and started reading. Her face contorted in a cute, frustrated way as she shoved the book back.

"It's no use! We don't even know what to look for!" She sighs and looks around. Link looks around at the various cobwebs and shivers. Disgusting. Link starts looking at another shelf, but promptly jumps back as an array of baby spiders hiss and crawl out of one of the books. The book makes a thud as it hit the floor along with the spiders.

"Ewww!" Link backs away quickly from the shelf, accidentally running into _. She laughs as Link brushes himself off frantically. "I hate spiders!" He gags as a spider crawls next to his foot.

Your P.O.V.

You cringe as a spider crawls across your shoes, the size of a baseball. "Ugh!" You flick your foot until it comes off.

"It's got to be here somewhere! There can't just be nothing!" Link says frustratedly and kicks a pile of books, causing a cloud of dust to billow out. He suddenly perks up. "What was that?" He says with uncertainty.

"Probably just paranoia talking, Link."

"No, no, listen. Don't you hear that?" You listen carefully, and hear... Clicking. Clickclickclickclickclick... Like scuttling. The sound of millions of scuttling legs. "Get away from there!" Link grabs you and pulls you away from the shelf as millions of baseball sized spiders cascade down the shelves. The scuttling noise grows as the floor comes alive with them. Link picks you off the floor into his arms as if you were a child. "Let's get out of here, now!" He runs to the exit, but a shelf now blocks your path, with an array of creepy crawlies guarding it. "What the-?" Link backs away and looks around desperately. No way out. Link swivels you around as you hear an inhuman growling. You don't know where it's coming from, but look everywhere. Sticky webbing touches your nose and you scream, waving it off. Looking up, you see an enormous arachnid. It screeches and rolls the collasal eye on its back in circles. Link scoots out of the way just in time for the spider to fall on eight legs and come after you. Link sets you down and pulls out his sword. "Find us a way out of here!" He screams over the loud hissing and screeching of the beast.

"No! You can't fight this thing alone!" You look at the massive danger, and pull out a dagger. You throw it straight into its massive eye and it squeals in pain. Link jumps on top of it and plunges his sword into it and twists. The spider hisses and throws him off, Link landing on his feet. You slash at its legs as it scuttles towards him, and the thing falls over. Link lets out a cheer and is on the thing in seconds. The spider bucks as Link stabs repeatedly, causing it to howl in pain at each attack. You throw a dagger at it, and it growls, running towards you at full speed. You side step and it crashes blindly into the shelf behind you, causing one to fall at your feet. You pick it up and examine it quickly. Yes! This was gold! You holler at Link, who looks about ready to fall off, and he yells back with a cheer. You put the book away and continue to attack the spider.

Sticky, silver spider blood is plastered all over every wall as two lone heroes stand in the middle of it all. One last spider limps across the floor to Link, and he crushes it mercilessly with his foot.

"I HATE spiders." Link mutters to you.

"You said it." You walk over and wipe some of the silver fluid from his face. He has a gash on his leg, and a scratch running down his forehead to his jaw. Blood drips from your side and you wince as a slash mark pains you. You look at each other, breathing heavily and losing blood. You each take out a red potion.

"Cheers." You say as you drink a serving of the slightly fruity, slightly medicine flavored beverage. You give each other disgusted looks and laugh exhaustedly. The drink takes effect almost immediately, and your wounds start to seal themselves at a rapid rate. Your dress has become a burden with a silver soaked and water dampened bottom. You take a dagger and cut off the bottom just above your knees, much easier to move in. Link just stares at you , blushes, and turns away as you throw away the excess fabric. It is slightly frayed, but now knives are much easier to access. Link turns back with a smirk and a red face while you cross your arms in fake disapproval.

"What? It was hard to move in, dummy!" You giggle as he just walks over and picks you up again. "Put me down you idiot!" You laugh as he just looks at you with an amused look. You wrap your arms around his neck. "Well just don't drop me then!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He murmurs. You rest, grateful that you don't have to walk, as he carries you outside to a grassy hill, not too far from the castle. He puts you down and both of you sit down. He pulls you under his arm as you rest your head on his shoulder. You close your eyes and hum a song. He listens and you can feel his chest rise and fall in a resting state of mind. After an eternity of silence, he speaks up and you scoot out of his arms.

"Do you have the book?"

"Yeah, I have it. Let's read it now okay?"

"That's what I was thinking." You pull out the old, worn text and open it. The script is hylian, but you can understand the language without translation needed. You open your mouth and start to read.

"What was lost will return, and with it, the promise of light. Hero born of blue blood, and hero born of rich forest will unite in our world. Darkness will rise to the highest form of power, and light will be blotted. There is hope still, for from the other world comes the light in the darkness, a power so strong, it will vanquish all evil. The source has been hidden, but it is on the other world. The world that was once safe will be brought into danger by the Darkness. Never fear, for our heroes may save the light still. Never fear, for Darkness may never never find the light. Heroes must find the light first, and find it they will." You gasp as you realize what it means. Back to the other world... Here we go again...


End file.
